Paperwork
by Mecca18
Summary: Greg helps Nick out.can someone think of a better title plz?RR aswell :


A/N _Heya guys, well my first fanfic is here! Its a Nick/Greg slash so if you dont like, dont read._

_I know I havn't picked the most popular area to get reviews but I would really like some just to know if i should write anything again or not. _

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

Greg grinned as the Texan walked into the break room carrying a large pile of paperwork. 

"Hey Nick, looks like your gonna have some fun." The CSI shot him a look as he dumped his files on the table.

"Don't worry Greggo you have still got your paperwork too." Nick seemed to enjoy the fact he wasn't the only one who had hours of cases to file and review, but his half hearted smile quickly disappeared when Greg's grin widened.

"Oh not me Nicky, I'm all caught up, finished 10 minutes ago," Greg rose and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back, "I'm sure it wont take long." The Texan Grunted at him and opened his first file, already bored out of his mind.

Nick turned the page and began filling out the final summary of the arson that he had visited earlier, a fairly simple case, but still picky with the details. He jumped as the door banged open suddenly behind him, before he could turn his head to see who it was Greg had bounced past him and over to his stash of coffee.

"Heya Nicky, still here, huh?" Greg practically ran across the room before jumping into the free space opposite him. He grabbed the file from a bemused nick and muttered to himself before pushing it back towards his friend and skidding over to make his coffee, which Nick thought he really didn't need.

"Uh Greg, I think the last thing you need at the moment is caffeine, you'll be bouncing of the walls in a minute!" Greg just grinned at him and continued waiting for the kettle to boil, obviously impatient as his foot tapped a rhythm of nonsense on the floor.

"Oh come on Nicky, I'm always full of energy, you know that – a Little Blue Hawaiian wont have much of an effect." Seeing Nicks disbelieving expression he swiftly improvised, "I'll even let you have a cup if you ask nicely enough." Nick was about to protest but stopped at Greg's offer, knowing how rare it was for him to offer his brilliant coffee to anyone.

"Okay then pour me a cup greggo."

"I said you had to ask nicely," Greg protested with a little pout of his bottom lip. "Say please at least."

"Fine, pour me a cup of that gorgeous coffee, _please._" Greg smiled satisfied and turned to do just that.

"You almost done there then?" he asked motioning at the now small pile of papers in front of nick.

"Not far off just gotta fill in these 20 odd pages and tick a ridiculous amount of boxes on that one. Anyway, how come you finished your paperwork so fast? It takes me hours!" Greg turned and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ahh I have my ways, I'm most cunning you know." He carefully carried two mugs over to the table and plonked one down next to nick. "If I tell you, promise you'll keep it a secret?" Nick looked across the table and couldn't help but be amused at the glint in Greg's eye.

"Sure man, its only paperwork. Plus, I doubt it's that amazing."

"Oh really well then tell me why you're here 2 hours after I left you to it and how I get done in 30 minutes?" When Nick just looked at him he spilled his secret. "I get Grissom to do it for me." He sat back looking satisfied with Nicks slightly open mouth.

"What? Grissom would never do that he's always going on about how its important we fill out the forms and tick the right boxes."

"Well I guess it's just my natural sanders charm then."

"You're lying."

"Why, I have lots of charm, you can't deny it." He gave a nick a wink and laughed.

"Not about your charm Greg, about Grissom falling for it." Nick struggled to contain his blush as a result of that cheeky wink.

"Hmph, true, Grissom does seem to be the only one around here immune to my powers, I don't know how he does it."

"Greggo, maybe you're just not as irresistible as you think you are."

"Now stokes, we both know that's not true."

There was a moments silence as they both shifted in there seats; Nick not wanting to tell Greg he was right, and Greg surprised that the man sitting opposite him didn't object to his statement.

"Wanna know the real way I cheat?" Greg asked leaning forwards and breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Sure, treat me." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"I just scrawl everything so its practically unreadable, Grissom reviews all our paperwork anyway, but I found out that if its messy he just re-writes it and files the neat version."

Nick stared at him.

"Doesn't Grissom get mad that you just scribble?"

"Nah, that's the beauty, the first time I did it he was annoyed, but after the fifth time he just kind of went with it, he never told me he re-wrote anything, I found that out by fluke." Greg gave him a giant grin and sat back looking very pleased with himself.

"You have no idea how good it feels to tell someone that, I was so proud of my sneakiness but had to keep it all to myself!"

"How long have you been doing this?" Nick couldn't believe something so simple as messy handwriting had given Greg hours of every week.

"Hmm about 8 months now, but Nicky no copying my brainwave or I'm sure the boss will get suspicious." Greg drained his cup of coffee and stood up.

"Well greggo I promise i wont copy but, your gonna have to help e out if you want to keep me quiet about your little scam." Greg's eyes widened and he looked at Nick suspiciously.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet? Tell you what why dont you just help me with my forms and then I'll keep quiet."

Greg sighed and resumed the seat he had vacated a moment ago.

"You know your evil, right?" Nick laughed, and leaned back in his chair to study greg.

"All you got to do is tick some boxes and your secret is safe."

"I spose, still I would never force you into extra work," Greg narrowed his eyes "mind you I know you only want me here for my wonderful company."

Nick felt his face begin to heat again because of Greg un-knowingly hitting the nail on the head. He stared at the document infront of him to hide his red cheeks.

* * *

"Finished!" Greg said and pushed the small pile of papers towards the man oppisite him. 

"Good timing Greggo." Nick grabbed the sheets just handed to him and added them to the botom of the pile he had just finnished, he scrawled a signiture and neatly placed them in a folder, adding that to a box.

"That didn't take long at all I don't know what your moaning about Stokes, hey!" Greg stumbled as he recived a friendly push from Nick on the way to the locker room.

"Aww I didn't push you that hard, stop messing."

"Maybe you don't realise just how big those muscles of yours are Nick," Greg's eyes were playful as he reached forward and felt the older mans bicep "those things could do some damage." Nick gulped as Gregs hand left a feel of electric pulsing through him. "I can't help it that I actually have some muscle Sanders." Greg let go of his arm and faked offense.

"I'll let you know I have a six-pack Nicholas, and muscles, im just skinnier than you." Nick shook his head and was about to point out that he too had a six-pack, but Greg had already disappeared into the locker room ahead of him.

Pushing open the door nick glanced around, Greg seemed to have disappeared into thin air, somthing nick thought should of been impossible due to his previous hyper state.

"Greg?"

"Yep Nicky?" Gregs voice came from the other end of the room and Nick cautiously made his way towards it.

There, next to his locker was Greg, shirtless. He had his back to Nick but turned when he heard him, giving Nick full view of his torso.

"See, told you i had a six pack Nicky, I'm better toned than you might think y'know!" With those words he stroked his chest and stomach, looking pleased with himself, he looked up to see nick staring with his mouth partly open.

"You don't have to look that surprised, If your not careful you'll hurt my feelings." Nick quickly shut his mouth, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off Greg's smooth chest.

"Err, Nicky, are you okay?" Greg couldn't help but gasp as Nick closed the gap between them in two strides, both stood there, one confused and hopeful, the other breathless and nervous.

"Greg, I..." Nick was cut short as Greg held his breath, then kissed him. It was so quick and hardly a brush of the lips that Nick didn't have time to respond. Greg however took this as a rejection and his body visibly sagged as he thought that he had screwed it all up.

That was until Nick grabbed him and kissed him hard, pushing Greg's half naked body against the wall and pinning him there with his own chest. Nick opened his mouth as Greg's tongue flicked at his lips, begging for entry until he responded, there tongues clashing hard and sensually at the same time. Greg's skin tingled as he felt Nicks hand slide slowly down his front, grazing his nipple and finding a small line of hair on his stomach. He groaned into the older mans shoulder as encouragement and just as Nick was about to continue the door opened at the other end of the room and Catherine and Warrick walked in, laughing loudly.

Nick and Greg separated quickly, both flushed from the frantic kiss. Greg scooped up his shirt and pulled it over his head hurriedly, he walked past Nick on his way out, pausing to whisper in his ear.

"Here, tomorrow, same time."

With that he left the room.

* * *

A/N _Well what do you think? I recon I'll leave this as a one-shot, but im not sure yet. Please Read and Review guys - its my 1st story._


End file.
